


Изоляция

by WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони — древнее мифическое божество, заточённое ценой сотней жизней в своём же храме; Стив — искатель приключений, которому в руки попалась древняя карта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Изоляция

**Author's Note:**

> Имя Энтони ("выдающийся", "состязающийся") означает потребность доминировать.

Сотни лет вокруг него была лишь тьма. Тьма и боль, которые стали расплатой за желание жить так, как хочется ему. Он был первым из Первых, кто поднял бунт против Хозяев, но цена оказалась для него непомерно велика. 

И теперь, когда кто-то посмел нарушить его покой, посмел вырвать из забвения, где он пребывал все эти годы, ярчайший луч озарил его темницу. Ничего не понимающий смертный принёс из того мира шум, свет и желанную свободу. 

Впервые за сотни лет он почувствовал себя живым, и больше никому не позволит лишить себя этого ощущения. 

*****

 

Когда в руки Стива попала древняя карта, которая, казалось, могла рассыпаться от любого прикосновения, он не поверил своему везению. Держать в руках наследие ушедшей тысячелетия назад цивилизации и знать, что любое твоё решение навсегда изменит историю, было для него внове. 

Простой искатель приключений, он всегда довольствовался малым и надеялся на очень большой куш где-нибудь в будущем. Было приятно долгими морозными вечерами греть себя мыслями о небывалом богатстве и славе. 

А сейчас его мечты почти сбылись. 

На карте не было конкретных координат, да и вряд ли нынешние способы измерения времени и пространства сходны с теми, что были раньше, однако Стив верил: больше упорства, трудолюбия, стремления к цели — и у него всё получится. 

— Привет, Нат, есть к тебе срочное дело. 

*****

 

Наконец тяжёлая каменная дверь поддалась, и поток яркого прожекторного света хлынул внутрь помещения. В воздухе кружилась поднятая пыль, и слишком чувствительная Наташа прикрыла нос и рот платком, чтобы потом ещё полчаса не откашливаться. 

Стив отбросил в сторону рычаг и поднял с пола свой фонарь. Оглянувшись на напарницу, он зашёл внутрь первым. 

Огромная комната отчего-то напоминала тюрьму для особых заключённых: ручной работы мебель из дорогих пород дерева, нечто, отдалённо похожее на камин, пышные, но сейчас покрытые толстым серым слоем пыли ковры и единственный обитатель, для которого всё это было сделано. 

Он ожидал увидеть лишь скелет и ехидно скалящийся на незваных посетителей череп — вряд ли кто-то сумел бы выжить за сотни лет вынужденного заключения, — но ошибся в своих предположениях. 

На огромной кровати вполоборота к ним сидел мужчина и безумно улыбался. 

***

Всю обратную дорогу странный попутчик молчал да только крутил головой по сторонам, стараясь рассмотреть всё и сразу. Он успешно игнорировал все вопросы о том, кто он и как оказался единственным выжившим в том храме. Стив временами замечал тень усмешки на его губах, когда их взгляды пересекались в зеркале заднего вида. 

Не слишком часто, конечно, но каждый раз от этого взгляда по телу бегали мурашки. 

— Славный мир, очень славный, — произнёс вдруг мужчина, и Стив не сумел сдержать непроизвольную дрожь, которую в нём вызвал этот голос. — И никто ничего не знает обо мне, что не может не радовать. 

Наташа фыркнула:   
— Так кто ты на самом деле? Беглый преступник, неудачливый искатель приключений, путешественник во времени? — она нервно заправила рыжую прядь за ухо.   
— Нет, нет, нет, ни одного правильного предположения, — он откинулся на спинку сидения и прикрыл глаза; на его губах играла ленивая ухмылка. — Я бог, бессмертное дитя угаснувшего в веках мира. Один из Первых, если вам что-нибудь это скажет. 

Стив подавил в себе парочку красочных ругательств. Он или безумец, или они на самом деле вытащили из тюрьмы бога. 

— И у тебя, о великий бог, есть имя? — с предвкушением полюбопытствовала Наташа.   
— На вашем языке оно звучит как «Энтони». 

«Какая ирония».


End file.
